downloadthingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Famous Authors
Stephanie Meyer Stephenie Meyer (née Morgan;/ˈmaɪ.ər/; born December 24, 1973) is an American young-adult fiction writer and film producer, best known for her vampire romance series Twilight.The Twilight novels have gained worldwide recognition and sold over 100 million copies,with translations into 37 different languages. Meyer was the bestselling author of 2008 and 2009 in America, having sold over 29 million books in 2008, and 26.5 million books in 2009.Twilight was the best-selling book of 2008 in US bookstores. Meyer was ranked No. 49 on''Time'' magazine's list of the "100 Most Influential People in 2008", Stephenie Meyer was born in Hartford, Connecticut, to Stephen and Candy Morgan. She attended Brigham Young University in Provo, Utah, where she received a BA in English in 1997. Meyer met her husband, Christian, when she was 4 years old in Arizona, and married him in 1994 when they were both 21. Together they have three sons. Christian Meyer, formerly an auditor, has now retired to take care of the children. She claims that she never intended to publish Twilight and was writing for her own enjoyment. Her sister's response to the book was enthusiastic and she persuaded Meyer to send the manuscript to literary agencies. Of the 15 letters she wrote, five went unanswered, nine brought rejections, and the last was a positive response from Jodi Reamer of Writers House. Eight publishers competed for the rights to publish Twilight in a 2003 auction. By November, Meyer had signed a $750,000 three-book deal with Little, Brown and Company. Twilight was published in 2005 with a print run of 75,000 copies. It reached No. 5 on the New York Times Best Seller list for Children's Chapter Books within a month of its release, and later rose to #1 Foreign rights to the novel were sold to over 26 countries.The novel was named the Publishers Weekly Best Book of the Year and a New York Times''Editor's Choice. Richard Russel(Rick Riordan) R'ichard Russell "Rick" Riordan, Jr.' (/ˈraɪərdən/; born June 5, 1964) is an American author known for writing the ''Percy Jackson & the Olympians series, which is about a twelve-year-old who discovers he is the son of Poseidon. His books have been translated into 37 languages and sold more than 30 million copies.Twentieth Century Fox has adapted the first two books of his Percy Jackson series as part of a series of films. Born in San Antonio, Texas, Riordan was working as an English and social studies teacher in San Francisco when he conceived the idea for the''Percy Jackson'' series as bedtime stories about ancient Greek heroes for his son Haley. Haley had been diagnosed with ADHDand dyslexia, inspiring Riordan to make the titular protagonist ADHD/dyslexic. Riordan published the first novel in the series, The Lightning Thief in 2005. Four sequels followed, the last, The Last Olympian in 2009. Prior to Percy Jackson, Riordan had written the Tres Navarres series, a series of mystery novels for adult readers.3 He graduated from Alamo Heights High School and the University of Texas. He taught English and Social Studies for eight years at Presidio Hill School in San Francisco.